


Kloktober, Oct. 29th: Monsters or Gods

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [29]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Gods, again in my Post-Doomstar AU thing like I had for my Kloktober Oct. 11th fic.Synopsis: Nategaar. A late night discovery about their powers, and how it effects their fans. (Also a note that I absolutely headcanon that Skwisgaar is a good enough friend to Abigail that he calls her Abi. They get yogurt together and bitch about Toki, sometimes. It’s a good friendship.)
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 5





	Kloktober, Oct. 29th: Monsters or Gods

“Uh...this is weird,” Nathan muttered, and shoved at Skwisgaar’s shoulder. “I can hear them.” 

“Whos?” Skwisgaar asked sleepily as he rolled over and draped himself on Nathan’s chest. 

“I think it’s our fans,” Nathan replied hesitantly. 

In his head, a cacophony of voices twirled.

_“If you can hear me, Dethklok, please bring my daddy back. Mommy’s really lonely without him, and even playing Murmaider doesn’t make her smile.”  
_

_“I just want a girlfriend...if Skwisgaar can hear me, can you help me? She just has to be nice...and maybe have big tits.”  
_

_“I think I won’t be here much longer...but I want you boys to know how much I love your music. You’ve made this old woman so happy with your brutal metal tunes. Amen.”  
_

He swallowed hard, horrified. “They’re _praying_ to us.” 

Skwisgaar raised his head. “What?” 

“Listen,” Nathan said roughly. “Focus on like...nothing. The white noise in the room. You’ll hear them.” 

Skwisgaar sat up, rubbed at his eyes, then closed them. 

After a moment, he frowned. Then grimaced, then groaned. “They ams so louds! Oh gods...” 

“No, that’s us,” Nathan groaned as he sat up, and held his head in his hands. “It fucking hurts.” 

“They don’ts know,” Skwisgaar muttered. “They probably don’ts even thinks about it. Or don’ts know we can hears all of thems at once.” 

“Do you think it goes away if we answer some of them?” Nathan pondered, half to himself and half to Skwisgaar. “How do we even do that?” 

“I have gots one I can maybes do,” Skwisgaar said. “A little girls...she wants one ofs my picks to makes into a necklace.” 

He stared at the extra picks laying on his dresser, and after a moment, one disappeared. 

“How the fuck did you know where to send it?” Nathan asked, shocked. 

Skwisgaar shrugged. “Just sorts of knows. Can’ts explain it.” 

He waited for a minute, then smiled. “She thanked me. But I don’t hears her now.” 

“So...we just have to do this forever now?” Nathan asked. 

“I means, you didn’t hears it until yous focused on its, ja?” Skwisgaar mused. “If you tries nots to focus on it, maybes you not hears it?” 

He tried to think of anything else, to focus on any other sound in the room, even as subtle as Skwisgaar breathing beside him. 

“Eh,” he grumbled, flopping back down into Skwisgaar’s bed. “Sort of gets quieter. God, I just really don’t wanna be hearing them when we like, fuck. Or if I’m taking a shit, y’know? Like, I need my privacy, even in my head, or whatever.” 

Skwisgaar nodded and snuggled down next to him. “Wants to hear how weirds my heart ams now? Scares the shit out of the doctors.” 

“What?” Nathan giggled as Skwisgaar gently pressed his ear towards his pale, skinny chest. 

“What in the fuck?” he breathed softly. “Your...heart sounds like a guitar solo now. Did this start-” 

“After we rescues Toki and Abi,” Skwisgaar finished his sentence. “Thoughts maybe it meants I was dying. But apparentlys not.” 

“That’s brutal,” Nathan smiled. “Does it...like do you feel weird, with it doing that?” 

Skwisgaar shook his head. “Feels fine.” 

“Y’know, if I listen to that,” Nathan said, scooting down the bed so he could more easily rest his head on Skwisgaar’s chest. “I can’t hear them praying.” 

“Then stays right there,” Skwisgaar said, running a hand through Nathan’s hair. “Gets some sleeps.” 

“What about you?” 

“There ams a few more prayers I thinks I can answer,” Skwisgaar replied. “Without likes, destroying anyones or anythings, I hope. I’m going to does that, then I’ll sleep again.” 

Nathan sighed, and tried to focus only on the sound of Skwisgaar’s heart, riffs upon riffs, a never-ending solo. 

With that in his ear, the overwhelming prayers were blessedly drowned out. 


End file.
